<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This is what home feels like by hunniesnose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665171">This is what home feels like</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunniesnose/pseuds/hunniesnose'>hunniesnose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun is Whipped, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Byun Baekhyun, sehun is a brat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:13:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunniesnose/pseuds/hunniesnose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy Sebaek being whipped for each other I guess !</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This is what home feels like</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy Sebaek being whipped for each other I guess !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sehun came home around 8:30 pm, 2 hours later than usual but it became a habit for the past two months where he had projects upon projects that needed to be taken care of and wrapped up as quickly as possible -clients are always pushier around this time of the year. He would have to stay up later and barely had free time for himself and his boyfriend. In fact, even his two years boyfriend was as busy as he was, working in a law firm was tiring the smaller man and he has been so exhausted that he barely had the force to eat dinner and take a quick shower before passing out on their shared bed.<br/>
Needless to say that for the past five weeks, the two men barely had the energy to do anything together more except for a peck or two when coming home. </p><p>Sehun missed his boyfriend ; missed the intimacy, the cuddles especially their lazy Sundays but on the brighter side, this stressful and tiring period was finally over. He knew that he could get everything he wanted and more because he knew Baekhyun would give in to anything he would ask.</p><p> </p><p>Just as he closed the door from their shared apartment, he got a whiff of Chinese takeout hurrying him to take off his shoes and head to their kitchen where the smell came from. When Sehun entered the room the older met him halfway to embrace him in a welcoming hug effectively making Sehun melt in his embrace. </p><p>“Are you done with all these annoying clients?” The too tall boy muttered against Baekhyun’s shoulder to which the the latter hummed in response “Yes for most of them. Now let’s eat I’m hungry”.</p><p>After what felt like an eternity, the two men finally had the time to talk about their day. Ensuing their fulfilling dinner, Baekhyun would naturally go towards their bathroom to take a quick shower to join Sehun on their couch to cuddle afterwards. However, the younger male would stop him in his eyes downcast, ears slowly becoming red. That would make Baekhyun quirk an eyebrow growing more and more amused by his boyfriend’s adorable shyness even though they’re way above the embarrassed phase. </p><p>“What’s up baby?” He would try to coax the younger with his softest voice because the younger still won’t look at him in the eye.<br/>
“Uhm, can I join you?” was what Sehun would say looking at his boyfriend through his lashes. </p><p>Needless to say that the smaller of the pair was surprised because even before they started dating he never hesitated to sneak in and join him under the shower.<br/>
“No need to ask you know? Of course you can baby” Baekhyun said his voice as comforting as possible, yes it was true that lately they didn’t have enough time together but he never thought that the other would ever grow timid about being butt naked with him. </p><p>He would gently take Sehun’s hand and lead him towards their bathroom. Sehun would fidget on his feet when entering the room. Baekhyun would sense it and would softly hug him from behind after closing the door, kissing his shoulder through his dress shirt.<br/>
“let’s draw a bath instead of a shower okay? We both need it.” The older would mumble against his skin. Sehun would hum detaching himself from the other male. He would go to the drawer where they keep all their salt bath while Baekhyun adjusted the temperature and started to fill in the tub, humming an unknown melody throughout the process. </p><p>This was home they both thought.</p><p>Baekhyun would quickly take off his work shirt halting in his mouvements when he realized that Sehun was still fully clothed, standing against the counter, not looking at him directly in the eye. The older would grow really worried, his baby has never been the shy type especially when it came to his bare body.<br/>
“What’s wrong Sehun?” He would attempt, coming closer slowly like he would with a little kitten, except that was his 180cm tall boyfriend in his mid-twenties.<br/>
“Uhm turn around” was what Baekhyun was met with, greatly surprising the latter, a frown appearing realizing what Sehun just said, because there was no way he would ever tell him to turn around because he would strip. It was more the opposite, Sehun loved it when Baekhyun would look at him with or without clothes, he always has been vocal about that and Baekhyun loved admiring him, so really he didn’t understand what happened to his baby.<br/>
“Sehun answer my question first, what’s wrong?” He would press on.</p><p>The younger was now nervously biting his bottom lip looking at everything in the room but Baekhyun’s half-naked figure.<br/>
“Uhm nothing but promise you’re not going to stop looking at me after this okay?” Baekhyun wouldn’t get the clear answer he wanted and it bugged him in the wrong way. How could Sehun even think he was physically able to stop looking at him when he was what his whole being was craving for these past five weeks (yes he counted, his dick made him do it). </p><p>Sehun would slowly unbutton his dress shirt, unconsciously holding his breath, before tearing away the fabric from his torso. </p><p>What Baekhyun was met with was above any of his wildest dreams, his deprived dick twitching in interest, his mouth becoming dry, eyes not being able to tear themselves from the sight. </p><p>In front of him was Sehun’s bare torso, except for his pretty pink nipples adorned with two metal bars, nipple piercings. </p><p>Sehun had fucking nipple piercings.</p><p>The younger of the two was now regretting his decision, cursing his stupid best friend for making him do that saying “he’s going to love it and you’ve always wanted to have them pierced!!!!” and the ultimate argument that made them do all the things they weren’t supposed to do when they were kids “we only have one life Sehun, let’s live it to the fullest!”.<br/>
Needless to say that Sehun was panicking, he did one hell of a bold move he never thought he would have the courage to do, and his boyfriend was making him panic even more by not uttering a word, unmoving, which was something pretty much impossible for him.</p><p>“I knew it was a bad idea let’s just pretend it didn’t happen, I’ll take my shower afterwards if you want” Sehun’s hesitant voice pulled Baekhyun out of his reverie, his voice finally coming back to him, quickly interrupting him.<br/>
“No, no, no, i love them I really do, I-I’m just, you know, surprised” Baekhyun’s warm hand would rub circles on his wrist soothingly “you never talked about wanting to get piercings in general so ones on your nipples was really unexpected, but” he would try to swallow his spit before continuing “but I really love these babe, I’m not sure if you realize that you’re a walking wet dream Oh Sehun, holy fuck” Baekhyun’s voice would drop an octave, his eyes were now lidded, full of promises making Sehun shiver because he knew what that look meant. </p><p>His hands were now on his pecs not yet touching the source of Sehun’s worry, barely touching his skin making him feel so small.<br/>
The older would come closer whispering against his lips “get in tub before the water gets cold” breaking the spell, effectively making Sehun blush like a schoolgirl at his proximity.<br/>
Baekhyun seemed to know exactly what he was doing, separating himself from his boyfriend with a smirk, turning away and shedding his clothes. </p><p>Sehun would take that time to ogle the smaller as well, looking from his wide hips, to his broad shoulders until his eyes went up to meet his boyfriend’s eyes that were looking back at him his eyebrow arched.<br/>
“Don’t look at me with those eyes and come here instead” he teased. </p><p>Sehun would quickly imitate him and enter the bath carefully, still thankful that the water was still warm enough for their bath. He would naturally settle between Baekhyun’s spread legs, thankful that their bath was big enough to accommodate two grown ups comfortably.<br/>
He would lean back against Baekhyun’s wide torso with a sigh finally letting out all the stress they both accumulated for these past few weeks. They would close their eyes, enjoying the intimate contact as well as the comfortable silence surrounding them and the smell of the candles and bath products they put.</p><p>After a few minutes, Baekhyun’s fingers would lightly touch Sehun’s right pectoral making the latter go lax in his hold loving the touch of those fingers he missed so much on his body. The pretty hands would slowly go down to his abs, tracing the outline of the muscles, going down to his hipbone making Sehun’s breath hitch suddenly hyper aware of the fingers that were on him. Unfortunately, Baekhyun’s teasing fingers would leave but his pretty mouth would start kissing the side of his neck making Sehun’s head loll back giving more space. He would let out a content sigh indicating that he was thoroughly enjoying the attention making Baekhyun chuckle against his skin. </p><p>His hand would go upwards, circling his belly button while his lips would create mark on his pale and smooth neck, nipping on the skin before licking a stripe from the new blossoming mark up to his sensitive ear making Sehun shudder with want. That would be accentuated upon feeling Baekhyun’s dick hardening against his back, his wasn’t doing any better. The older would slightly bite his earlobe while his hand would go up towards his pierced nipple, barely touching the sensitive nub, testing and he would feel the pretty man in his arms squirming a bit. However, Baekhyun was a greedy man, he wanted more from the younger. He would roll the nipple between his two fingers making Sehun’s back arch, a moan leaving his mouth making Baekhyun smile, content with the reaction he got.</p><p>“This is the best idea you’ve ever had, you look fucking amazing Sehun” was what he whispered against Sehun’s ear, the words making the latter let out a whine at that, his dick now fully erected, needing attention. </p><p>Being the teasing little shit he was, Baekhyun would keep on experimenting with the piercing, he would pull on the nipple making Sehun let out a moan yet again.<br/>
Baekhyun would lightly pull on Sehun’s hair motioning him to tilt his head back so he could kiss him fully on his lips, his tongue quickly entering the younger’s mouth, making the boy moan against his lips, letting himself be completely at his boyfriend’s mercy. </p><p>Baekhyun couldn’t help himself but think how delectable Sehun looked at that moment : pliant between his legs, letting him play with his newly pierced nipples and moaning so prettily against his mouth. Baekhyun believed that he was the luckiest man on earth.<br/>
Baekhyun would pull back out of breath, a trail of spit connecting their lips, “The water is cold now, let’s get out hunnie”.<br/>
Sehun would slowly come back to his senses realizing that his body temperature didn’t came from the water but more because of the raging erection he was sporting. His cheeks would turn crimson red before detaching himself quickly from Baekhyun’s back making the latter chuckle behind him seeing how he became embarrassed, back to hiding the piercings when not a few seconds ago he was arching his back, pushing his chest out towards his fingers wanting more.</p><p>They would get out of the tub, wrap themselves in in their matching bathrobes (yes they are /that/ kind of couple) and empty the bathtub, heading towards their bedroom wordlessly. Sehun was still hoping that Baekhyun would pursue what they started and he wouldn’t be left blue balled tonight. However, it seemed like the smaller man was a sort of mentalist because he would shut down any worry by kissing him roughly as soon as they entered their room making the taller male moan in the kiss responding with as much force, holding his face in his hands and tilting it perfectly while their tongue played with each other. They would pull back to catch their breath before Baekhyun would push Sehun down on their bed, gripping his wet hair before kissing him some more, this time more slowly, back to his usual teasing and playful self making Sehun whine. He wasn’t in the mood to play, he wanted it now. The older would then suck on his tongue making Sehun even more needy than he already was. He would be pushed back on the bed letting him climb up and take off that useless bathrobe, letting him lay on his back displaying his full naked glory, his wet black hair and hardening cock. Sehun knew he looked fucking good, splayed out on their shared bed with his opened legs, inviting shamelessly the older to wreck him. The latter would further up confirm his thoughts with his droopy eyes full of hunger. Baekhyun would also take off the only fabric he had leaving his body bare before climbing back up towards Sehun’s spread legs that explicitly invited him. Baekhyun would curse under his breath while taking up the sight that was in front of him. </p><p>He would bring his hand towards Sehun’s half-hard erection, taking it in his hand and stroking it lightly making the younger’s head fall back, moaning at the feeling of finally being properly touched by the older. Baekhyun would tease the tip, thumbing the slit, going back down to the base, tracing a line with his fingers making Sehun whimper in want.</p><p>“please, touch me, Baek” his hoarse voice making him sound needier than intended, making the smaller smirk even more.</p><p>“But I’m touching you baby, you have to be more clear with what you want me to do” he would retort while leaning down to kiss his hipbone making the younger buck his hips in response, a whine escaping his mouth.</p><p>With a smirk, that Sehun wanted to wipe off his handsome face, Baekhyun would start peppering kisses on his now leaking length, neither taking him properly in his mouth, just doing /something/. But he should’ve known better ; if Baekhyun wanted to play with him then he would until he would become impatient himself, which hopefully would happen soon.</p><p>Baekhyun would bring his mouth upwards, kissing his belly button while bringing his beautiful fingers towards Sehun’s mouth. The younger would automatically open it sucking on his three fingers with probably too much spit but the pretty mouth that was kissing and leaving kitten licks on his stomach was the best kind of distraction. Baekhyun would bring his lips upwards towards his perked nipples while taking off his  spit-coated fingers from Sehun’s mouth.<br/>
Right before arriving to his awaiting nipples he would pull back to grab the lube on the nightstand, coating his fingers with the liquid, warming it up, and /finally/ entering Sehun with the first finger.<br/>
The older would lean back down taking Sehun’s pierced nipple in his mouth, making Sehun arch his back, realizing how much he missed his touch, feeling his presence above him, his teasing demeanor but always giving him everything he wants.<br/>
A second finger would quickly be added, stretching him a bit while Baekhyun kept on alternating between sucking, licking, and pulling on the sensitive nipple making Sehun want to both pull him closer and push him away. </p><p>It was the best kind of torture for the younger, his hands gripping tightly on the other male’s broad shoulders. The sounds of his moans would quickly fill the room, especially when Baekhyun added a third finger and crooked his fingers in a way that made him see stars making him move his hips move in their own accord « please, there, baek, please » would fall out of his lips like a mantra while the latter would leave his now puffy nipple moving towards the other one, taking his time to worship his body as if it was both the first and last time he would have him all pliant and pretty for him. </p><p>Baekhyun would pull back, hovering over Sehun, scanning his pretty face from his puffy and pink lips, his reddened cheeks and lidded eyes that looked right through him. He would kiss his whole face while crooking his fingers inside his loosening hole in a way that made him see stars, his eyes rolling back giving Baekhyun the perfect opportunity to kiss his bared neck, going up to his cheeks, towards his lips to muffle the younger’s moans due to the addition of his fourth finger -knowing the Sehun preferred to be stretched more than necessary- thrusting in and out of him. </p><p>The older would now pull away completely from Sehun’s sinful figure to reach out for the lube once again however the brat that was his boyfriend whined and wrapped his impossibly long limbs around his waist almost making his fall on top of him “you little shit” would come out of his mouth before pulling out his fingers from the younger’s now clenching hole. </p><p>Baekhyun would expertly lube up his now leaking length, before nudging the younger’s entrance, not quite entering yet.</p><p>“B-Baek please” would come out of Sehun’s swollen lips, whinier than intended. Baekhyun would be pleased enough and with a little smirk he would grip Sehun’s milky white thigh, opening his legs even more before entering him fully making them groan in unisson. </p><p>Sehun would relish in the feeling of /finally/ being filled properly, how it stretched him perfectly, his insides clinging onto the heavy cock buried to the brim effectively making Baekhyun moan on top of him, the grip on his thighs tightening. The older would slowly move making Sehun moan, his hands coming to grip Baekhyun’s broad shoulders, his back arching off the bed “come on baek”, he would be able to say , whoever it turned more like a plead than an order.</p><p>Baekhyun’s would lower himself biting Sehun’s earlobe, his smirk could be felt against his skin “Are you now giving orders baby? that’s brave of you, especially when you’re the one begging for me to fuck you and your throat” making Sehun turn crimson red, Baekhyun’s deep voice and words paired with his deep thrust made him impossibly hot. </p><p>His neglected cock, drooling on his tummy, wanting attention, was making it harder for him (no puns intended), his pretty fingers would naturally find their way towards his hard length but right before he could find some relief both of his wrists would find themselves pinned above his head. A pout would directly appear on his pink lips however Baekhyun knew better than to give in to his pretty puppy eyes and tempting pout so he would kiss it away. </p><p>“I know you can come just from this baby, don’t be impatient”, his words would be accompanied with a flick to his pierced nipple and a sharper thrust directly aiming for his prostate making Sehun’s eyes roll to the back of his head in pleasure followed with little ‘faster’ and ‘please’. </p><p>For once since the beginning of their night the older  would actually comply to what he wanted. Baekhyun would no longer keep his thrust slow and deep but rather purposeful, wanting to bring out more of Sehun’s sweet moans and pleasure the both of them.<br/>
Sehun would quickly find himself edging closer to his release, he just needed that touch that would make him come but Baekhyun decided to prohibit his hands from moving -that was also one of the many reasons he was so close to his release, giving his boyfriend control over him, always made him hot all over- but baekhyun was also close, his thrust were no longer calculated and sharp they became fast, rough each time aiming at Sehun’s sweet spot making  it impossible for the younger to moan properly, barely able to form a “‘m close”. Baekhyun would lean down before biting on Sehun’s over sensitive nipple making the latter come completely untouched with a loud moan making his boyfriend follow with his perfectly tight and warm walls clenching around his length impossibly, making him come deep inside the taller, filling him with his semen while riding out both of their mind-blowing orgasms.</p><p> </p><p>After coming back to his senses, Baekhyun would pull out, Sehun would let out a whine at the emptiness he was met with, especially with the warm cum sweeping out of his loosened hole that tried pathetically to clench to stop it, making Baekhyun groan at how pretty his boyfriend was. The older would kiss Sehun, making out with him tiredly before peeling himself off his body to clean the both of them as best as possible.<br/>
After he finished putting the tissues to the trash, Baekhyun would be met with Sehun pouting and making grabby hands, making him smile widely, because what a sight post-orgasm Sehun was, especially when he was looking so innocent after moaning so shamelessly few minutes ago. The older would quickly climb onto their bed getting himself and Sehun under the covers, scooping his baby in his arms to cuddle him properly and kiss his pout away.</p><p>“So from where did this idea came from?” was the question that has been itching Baekhyun ever since he saw the two metal bars on his boyfriend’s chest.<br/>
That would effectively make Sehun blush hiding his face in the crook of his neck making Baekhyun chuckle at how adorable he was.<br/>
The older would patiently wait for his answer, basking in the comfortable atmosphere, running his fingers through Sehun’s black locks before a little voice could be heard.<br/>
“It was Jongin’s idea actually” his voice ever so soft, a little hoarse but still gentle as if he didn’t want to interrupt Baekhyun’s thoughts.<br/>
“He talked to me about it once, saying how it would be a fun thing to do before turning 30, and the idea of having piercings /there/ have been on my mind for quite some time.” he continued.<br/>
“Why didn’t you do it sooner?” was the first thing that came to Baekhyun’s mind.<br/>
“I guess I didn’t have the guts to do it, and I wasn’t intending on really doing it, it was a thought and I guess that Jongin convincing me to do it was the push I needed”<br/>
Baekhyun’s fingers would draw imaginary patterns on his boyfriend’s arm, making him relax before asking,<br/>
“But why didn’t you told me?” his voice ever so gentle.<br/>
“It happened so fast and I wanted to make a little surprise for you but since you got so busy I wanted to make sure you were doing okay first and then after putting into it some thoughts, I supposed you wouldn’t like it. I mean it’s not an usual ear piercing and since you aren’t a huge fan of tattoos I concluded you wouldn’t like it” Sehun would blurt out without thinking twice, too relaxed and comfortable to think before responding.<br/>
“And for how long did you wanted to hide it from me?” was Baekhyun’s response.<br/>
It was true that lately they didn’t had that much time for themselves, but still, Sehun wouldn’t be able to hide indefinitely.<br/>
“I don’t know!” was the only thing Sehun would retort with his whiniest voice making the older laugh, his heart exploding with affection for his tall baby.<br/>
“So should I thank Jongin for this?” Baekhyun would playfully ask, hand wandering towards one of Sehun’s pink and swollen nipple before having his wrist snatched away<br/>
“Don’t you dare touch them Byun Baekhyun, they’re sensitive and thank me instead because I’m the one that accepted his suggestion and I’m /your/ baby so /I/ deserve the reward.” Sehun was quick to retort with a pout that meant ‘try to do this one more time Byun’.<br/>
“So what do you want me to do then?” his teasing tone was back, making Sehun roll his eyes at him.<br/>
“You will buy me that white bichon I’ve been wanting to have as soon as we wake up tomorrow” His brat would answer, eyebrows furrowed in what he wanted to be a serious and convincing face (it was more cute than anything if you ask Baekhyun).<br/>
The older male would roll his eyes before responding with a smile full of fondness :<br/>
“Your wish is my command angel”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>uhm this is my first fic so be indulgent, I might edit it one day tho.<br/>kudos and comments are appreciated!<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>